Go figure
by bskcutie519
Summary: This is a story about Brooke and Sam, it is a female slash story. better summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.**

**Title: Go Figure**

**Pairings: Sam/Brooke**

**Summary: What if there was a deeper reason about why Sam and Brooke don't like one another…what if it is all a show?**

**AN: My first Popular story. And I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested let me know.**

………

**_Chapter 1_**

…………

My life is complicated, wow that has to be the understatement of the century, but I don't care. People may look at me and say that I have it easy, but they don't know me, they don't even try to get to know me. You wanna know why, I'll tell you why, it's because I am not popular. I am just a normal student at Kennedy high and that is why people are not that interested in me.

If I was popular then everyone would be all up in my business. Just like they are with Brooke McQueen.

Brooke McQueen.

What is there to say about Brooke McQueen? Um let's see…she is everything I'm not. I guess. She's a cheerleader, she's full of school sprit, she's rich, she has everything, and most of all she is loved by everyone. If I sound jealous, I'm not. Don't get me wrong I would love to be popular, but I don't want to be her. I mean yeah sure she has everything, but they again I don't think she has friends that really know her…that's one thing that I have over her.

My friends know me; they love me for who I am. Brooke's friends, well my guess is they don't even know her favorite color.

You're probably wondering how I know all this. Well you see my mom is currently dating her dad, so all in all, we live together. We are a lot closer than we let on, she tells me everything. I know why she does to, its because she knows that I will listen to her without judging her, out loud at least. I judge her, I'm not gonna lie, but I don't voice my judges, I keep them in my head.

I don't know why I care, I don't know why I always put myself in this situation, but this time I can't help it. You see the reason Brooke and I don't get along is because we don't want people to know what lies beneath. The secret that we hide from everyone, sometimes even ourselves.

Brooke McQueen and I used to be enemies, but then our parents started dating. Then we became friends, and even as much as we didn't want it to thing progressed from there. And not Brooke McQueen and I are lovers. Weird I know, during the day we hate one another, but at night…we love one another.

Hello my name is Sam McPherson, welcome to my life.

…………………

Am I the only one who hates the sound of the alarm clock walling on and on. I don't know anyone that could possibly sleep through it, its so freaking annoying. Not only did the alarm clock wake me but so did the voices coming from the hallway. Who the hell is up this early in the morning if they don't have to be.

Brooke and I have school, plus we are the only ones in the house, but I still hear voice. Oh. My. God. That means mom and Mike are home. Oh crap. I jump out of the bed waking the sleeping body next to me. I can't believe this, they weren't supposed to be home for another few days.

"Sam, what the hell?" I hear the person I woke say as they sit up looking around the room. "God, we didn't need to be up for another thirty minutes," the person says flopping back on the bed.

Brooke McQueen is the only person that I know that can sleep through an alarm clock.

"Sam honey are you awake?" My mom asks. My eyes are locked on Brooke. Her eyes snap open at the sound of my mom's voice. She sits up with a panicked look on her face, she is looking at me, asking me for help. But what the hell does she expect me to do? They weren't supposed to be home for another three days.

My mom is coming closer. I can hear her footsteps right outside my door. I look at Brooke, willing her to move with my eyes, but she was frozen. My mom's hand is on the door knob, I can see it turning. And just as the door is opening, Brooke dives off the bed and lands on the floor with a thud. I cover my face with my hand and I shake my head a little. I wish I had a camera right now.

"Sam honey," my mom says poking her head into my room. "Good you're awake," she says walking a little into the room, but she isn't far enough in to see Brooke on my floor. Thank god. "You better hurry up sweetie, you don't want to be late for school," she says. She is leaving but before she does she looks back at me concerned. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah mom," I say in a chocked response. I don't know why I'm so nervous, my mom has no idea about Brooke and I, no one does and that's the way we wanted it.

"Have you seen Brooke?" She asks me. I chance a look at the floor and then I look back up at my mother.

"No," I say. She smiles a little and nods. Then she bows her head and leaves my room. I cover my face once more. Brooke sits up and looks over the bed at the door. The she looks back up at me. I move the hand that is covering my face to cover my mouth. "That was close," I say muffled by my hand.

She is looking at me, I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't look at her, I can't, I won't. I just walk away from her still sitting form on the floor. I walk into my closet and sit on the floor. I can't believe this is happening. I nearly got caught with my girlfriend, who happens to be my step sister, by my mother.

I don't know how long I was sitting in there but the next thing I know Brooke is kneeling in front of me. "I don't think we can do this anymore," I say, not looking at her. I know the look I'll get, the look that says she doesn't want this to be over. The look that say, she wants me, that she doesn't want to give me up.

The look that says she loves me.

"Sam, please," she whispers are her hand comes into contact with my cheek. I want to look away, I want to be strong. But I can't, I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "Don't end this, I need you," she says as a tear trails down her face. I whip it away as I look into her eyes. "Please," she says again.

"Brooke, we almost got caught by my mother," I say trying to reason with her. She isn't saying and I can't blame her. She just stands up and looks down at me. Crossing her arms over her stomach she takes a deep breath and looks back down at me. "I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"I can't believe you," she says. I snap my head and look up at her as she turns her back on me. I watch on as she hangs her head to look at her feet. "Your just willing to give up on what we have, all because your afraid to get caught," she says turning around and piercing me with her gaze. Her blue eyes never looked so sad and disappointed than they do at this moment.

"Brooke, please you have to understand where I am coming from," I say standing up on my feet. I walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, come on, don't be mad." I say trying to get her to turn around and look at me.

"How can I not be mad?" She says turning around to look at me. I put my finger in front of my mouth telling her to be quiet. We aren't exactly dressed to be walked in on. I am standing in my closet in my short boxer shorts and a tank top. While Brooke is where her underwear and a tank top. Seriously if someone walked in right now, there wouldn't be any doubt in what was going on between us last night. "You're willing to give up on us," she says.

I don't get a chance to say anything as she walks out of my closet and out of my room. I hate it when we fight and she leaves before we have a chance to make things better. God today is going to suck!

…………………

Kennedy High, it's a weird place. It's also my high school. Where Brooke and I go our different ways, it is the place where we pretend one another don't exist. As I walk through the doors I notice on one side of the hall there is the popular crowd, lead of course by Brooke McQueen. And then we have my group of friends, the people that love me without question.

I'm walking toward my group of friends and I can feel her eyes on me again. I chance a look at her and she looks away from me. I know she's mad, and I can't help but feel a little bit said, but I mean come on how can I not be. My mom almost caught us. Not to mention we're both girls, but we are also step sisters. What would our parents do what would they say?

"Hey Sam," Harrison says as I approach him. "What's up with you? You look like you've just been through World War three," he says as I kneel down next to him and open my locker. I open it up, putting my bag in there and talking out my books. As I stand up I look at Brooke, before I look back at him. "Sam?" He asks somewhat uncertain.

"Huh? What?" I ask looking at him and shaking my head a little. "Um, yeah, sorry I'm having some personal problems," I say trying to hide the truth. I know I look like crap, but I can't help it. When Brooke left my room this morning, I didn't move until I had to leave for school. So I don't have any make-up on or anything. I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and my hair is up in a messy bun. I feel like crap, and today I'm not afraid to show it. "So what's up with you?" I ask changing the subject to him instead of me.

"Nothing really," he says. "Same old, same old," he says with a shrug of his shoulder. He grips the bag that is hanging over his shoulder as we walk down the hallway. That's when Brooke walks over to us. "Hey Brooke," he says. I roll my eyes. He has a crush on her; he has for the longest time. I guess that's why I can't tell him about me and her, it would crush him, and I don't think I could lose him as a friend.

"Hey Harrison," she says but she isn't looking at him. She is looking at me. Her eyes are locked with mine in a way that isn't sisterly. "Um, Sam, you think I can talk to you for a second?" She asked me. I look at Harrison, confused. She has never confronted me in school before, except to say or do something rude or annoying.

"Um, sure," I say. I smile at Harrison. "I'll see you in class," I say as I follow Brooke along the hallway. We aren't close enough to make people suspect something. She goes into the bathroom and I follow right behind her. She checks the bathroom to make sure that no one is in there before she walks back over to the door and sticks the doorstop under it so it can't open. "So are you still mad at me?" I ask taking a set on one of the couch that are in the girl's bathroom. You know I've often thought if the guys have couches in there bathroom too.

She can't still be mad at me right? She walks over and sits down next to me on the couch. Her head is down; she is looking at the floor. "Come on Brooke, you can't still be mad about what I said this morning," I say standing up and moving away from her. I walk over to the sinks and I jump up on the counter.

She stands up taking a deep breath and walking over to me. My eyes are locked with hers. They don't move from hers as she makes her way over to me. She stands in-between my legs in front of me as I sit on this counter. She can be so hott sometimes I don't understand how I can ever stay or even be mad at her. Her one hand is resting on my leg and she is looking into my eyes. Her other hand moves up my arm and then rests on my cheek. Her eyes never leaving my eyes.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you this morning," she says as her hand moves up and down my face, sort of caressing my cheek. Then she pushes some of my hair behind my ear. Her eyes moving from mine to follow her hand movements. Then they slowly return to my eyes. "I just…I don't know what I would do without…well you," she says as her other hand left my face to rest on my leg, just like the other hand.

"I'm just worried," I say lowering my eyes. I slowly return to my eyes to her. "I don't want my mom or anyone else to find out about us," I say.

I see the hurt flash in her eyes and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. "You don't want people to know about us?" She asks hurt.

"Well do you?" I ask honestly. "Do you really want to people to know that the head cheerleader is into girls?" I ask looking at her. "You lil Ms. Perfect, doing something no one expects from you," I say. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I regretted it instantly. She backed away from me. "Brooke," I say looking up at the ceiling, beating up on myself for just saying what I said. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't," she says stopping me. She walks over to the couch grabs her bag and leaves without so much as a goodbye wave. What the hell is wrong with me?

Hello I'm Sam McPherson and I like to stick my foot in my mouth.

………………………

**AN: Well that's my first chapter. I hope everyone likes it!**


End file.
